


Existential Slope

by srididdledeedee



Category: Slope (video games)
Genre: Other, just a huge shitpost, mimicking the ultra-dramatic middle school style, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srididdledeedee/pseuds/srididdledeedee
Summary: Life in the matrix.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [east_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/east_wind/gifts).



> This was written after a brief discussion about no fanfiction in the Slope fandom. Well, here it is.

I do not belong in this world.

 

Nearly everything is cubic – equilateral sides and sharp edges. My only comfort is the curved tunnel. It is the place of my birth, and on more than one occasion the place of my death. But those times are rare. More often I collide into obstacles and the cursed square tunnel, or fly off the edge into the abyss. Those are the worst. It is much more pleasant to explode into red bits than to fall, fall, fall.

 

My life is green, black, and red. One-third safety, two-thirds nonexistence. Not death, per se. It is not painful, yet I still fear it. Simply….nothingness. The abyss for a moment, and then it begins anew.

 

The first tunnel. The one-point perspective. _Steer with the arrow keys._

 

It was horror at first, but now I accept it. No matter what, I will – unexist – and it will restart. Such is my life.

 

And now it begins again. The light, then the absence of such. My familiar tunnel. Black. Green.

 

Red.

 

I am launched. I am slow at first, then the first jump comes.

 

1.

 

I avoid the first red cube. I go off the second ledge. The third. The path shrinks; it is one square wide. It curves to the right, then the left. I am gaining speed. Soon, I am flying, soaring. I bounce. 

 

Something is not right. Someone has hacked into my home again. For the small reward of a 24 hour high score of 9999999, they increase my despair. I glitch. I hit the slope.

 

And then – I fly too far off the path. I am falling, fast, furiously, and fear engulfs me. It is neon green, then dark. It is almost peaceful. But then it is done.

 

Game over.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during Physics and rehearsal, so shout out to Mullet Man and Natty G.


End file.
